


Shots

by Tech_Nay_Blade



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Shots, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hormone Shots, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Nay_Blade/pseuds/Tech_Nay_Blade
Summary: Veronica is having trouble taking her shot so Remus helps her out
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980859
Kudos: 33





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> oof I love MtF Virgil-  
> she is amazing- plus I don't see much of it

Veronica was sitting in the back of the library nervously, she had to take her hormone shot but she was nervous, so she picked up her phone and looked at Remus’s contact. She sighed the pressed call and waited for him to answer.

“Hey my beautiful spider bite,” Remus said as he picked up the phone “is something wrong?” he asked. Veronica sighed and she looked at her shot “mmhm. It's my shot. I'm scared of taking it right now.” Veronica said as she looked away from the shot and looked around.

Remus smiled a bit “Alright I’ll be over in a bit, are you still working?” Remus asked “y-yeah sorry, I'm in the back. If someone asks just say that I'm here” Veronica responded with a shaky tone. “Okay starlight I’ll be over in a bit,” Remus said 

“Okay, thank you ‘Mus” she mumbled “love you” Remus chuckled “I love you too stormcloud,” he said before hanging up and getting into his car and going to the library. 

Veronica sighed once more and put her phone down and fiddled with her skirt that was just above her thigh. She had a time schedule for her shot but some days she just couldn't do it. Thankfully she had her boyfriend that would help her take it. 

A few minutes later Remus walked into the backroom to Veronica, he smiled lovely and went to her “Hey beautiful, you doing okay?” he asked as he put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb a bit under her eye. “Y-yeah just nervous. Can you give me the shot instead?” she asked as she looked at Remus. 

“I can do that,” He said as he grabbed the needle and tapped it a bit then sanitized it again just for safety measures. “If you need you can hold my hand alright?” Remus said as he smiled. Veronica nodded and held his hand and nodded a bit as she looked away “alright I'm ready, just do it quickly before I cry” She mumbled as she closed her eyes. 

Remus chuckled then put the needle in her tight and injected the hormones. Veronica squeezed his hand then sighed once it was over “thank you ‘Mus” She mumbled then looked at him. Remus put the needle in a plastic bag and threw it away “its no problem hun” he said as he looked back at her. “And even if I’ve said this a thousand times I just want to make sure that you know that you are beautiful and gorgeous no matter what, you are a real woman,” he said as he kissed her softly 

Veronica smiled and kissed back “thank you Remus” she mumbled then hugged him, Remus hugged back and kissed her cheek “you’re welcome sugar bee,” Remus said as he ran his hand through her hair.


End file.
